


A day with real life movie stars

by Biscuit



Series: # Klaine is real [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Blaine met Kurt. And how awkward it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day with real life movie stars

“Hi there, Blaine speaking.   
Today will be a day to remember. Let’s mark this day people. Because I am vlogging. I am not a vlogger, because I am too clumsy to walk and film and talk at the same time, but today I’ll vlog. Because today, people, I am on the set of a movie. And not just any movie.”

The camera shows the set and a huge sign ‘The blue book’.

“I will have a private tour of ‘The blue book’ set. And I was told I would be able to chat a few minutes with Kurt Hummel. This video may be my last. I will die of happiness.”

It was a well-known fact that Blaine had a cute crush on Kurt Hummel.

[-]

When Blaine had the phone call, he could not believe it. He was twenty, and still in college. YouTube was just something for fun. Of course, his audience was growing up really fast, and he reached a million subscribers a few months ago. But why the press service of a movie wanted to invite him on set? He did try to reason them. He told them he wasn’t _that_ influential toward his audience. But the nice lady send him plane tickets and a lot of information by email and said they were all waiting for him to come any days.

Blaine was too polite to decline a nice invite. And he’d never gone to California.

He tried to play it cool. He tried to find confidence. They invited him. They were not going to make fun of him. They were not going to deny him access to the set.

When he arrived at the studio, he gave his name and the scary security guy asked him to wait for a moment. That was it, he thought, the gorilla will ask me to leave. But instead a nice lady arrived.

“Hi Blaine, I’m Jess, I am the one who called you. Thanks you so much for coming. So, here, take that. This is your V.I.P. pass, if you wear it, you can access everything. If you lose it, you will be kicked out. No pressure.”

Blaine put the pass around his neck and followed her.

“So, Blaine, you asked me on the phone ‘why?’. And here the answer. I’ve watched all your video and I like your style. You talked so passionately about the book, I wanted you to have the opportunity to see it coming to life. As I told you before, you can film anything you want, talk about anything you see. I won’t want you to censure yourself. The cast knows you’re here. And you’ll have lunch with them.”

“Okay… Thank you”.

“I believe I told you anything I needed you to hear.”

Blaine wandered on the set, Jess by his side, he asked her if she wanted to feature in his video and she agreed.

“So guys,” Blaine whispered to his camera, “Jess told me there are film a scene just behind this door, we will enter it, but we need to be extra silent.” They entered the room, they were so many people. Blaine was a bit lost. Blaine was mesmerized.

And then, someone said something, and the whole set became a series of unknown noise for Blaine.

“Stay there”, Jess told him, “I come back”.

Blaine was busy to film everything, when Jess came back.

“Blaine, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Blaine.”

“Blaine from YouTube”, Kurt said with a smile, “I know who you are, you know.”

“I know who you are too”, Blaine added. And then he immediately thought he was the supidest person on Earth. The first sentence he said in front of superstar Kurt Hummel was “I know who you are too”. Of course he knew who he was, he was Kurt freaking Hummel.

“Do you, now?” Kurt said with a huge smile.

“I am so sorry,” Blaine blurted. “Can you forget I said anything?”

“I could, yeah. So Blaine from YouTube, can I get you a drink? Or something to eat?”

Blaine did not respond, because Kurt took his hand and lead him through the maze that the set was, and when they entered his trailer, Kurt looked at Blaine.

“Okay, I normally don’t touch people. I am sorry I took your hand without asking. I am super nervous now, and I don’t really know why. Anyway… What do you want to drink?”

“What you’ll take.”

“No! You can’t be one of them!” Kurt said with a smile.

“What--?”

“You can’t be one of those people who just want what the others want. What do you want Blaine?”

“Do you have apple juice? Or lemonade?”

“I have both.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“God, I am so awkward. I am so sorry. Normally I don’t act like this weird. I am quite normal, in fact. A regular person. But of all days, today is the day my brain has decided not to work normally. I’ll leave you alone. Thank you for the proposal. And damn, not the proposal- _proposal_ , just thank you for offering me a beverage. And I am sorry I did not accept. Thank you for your time. And sorry.”

For the rest of the day, Blaine stayed next to Jess he filmed a lot of stuff. And when lunch time came, all the cast were waiting for him. All except Kurt. And Blaine knew why: he crept him out.

[-]

“So, guys, that was a day in my life. I hope you like seeing the behind the scene of this movie. I can’t wait to see it in theaters. I could not have the release date, but normally it’s at the end of the year, for Christmas or something. Thanks you for watching, don’t forget to subscribe, and like and share this video.”

Blaine sent kisses to his camera before stopping the recording.

He was sitting at his desk when his phone indicated he had a new text.

“Hi Blaine, it’s Kurt. It was really great meeting you this morning, I’m sorry I could not make it for lunch. I can’t wait to see your video. You were not acting weird at all. I’d liked to know the ‘normal person’ you are. – Kurt”

“In case you know more than one Kurt, I’m the one who acted like a total pervert and took your hand without asking.—Kurt”.

“Kurt Hummel, I mean."

"I should not be allowed to text without supervision. – Kurt.”

Blaine looked at his phone. Kurt Hummel texted him. He waited a few moments to integrate the fact that Kurt Hummel had his number. Kurt Hummel had to ask for his number.

“Breathe, Blaine, breathe”.

In the middle of the night, when Blaine could not sleep, he grabbed his phone and replied “I know you who you are Kurt”.

And he immediately saw the three grey dots popping. Kurt was replying.


End file.
